The Spring Collection
by Jazzele
Summary: Spring, A time for renewal and growth and everything in between. Thirty one shots that embody this season to all its wonders and colors.
1. Peace

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Spring Collection

Prompt: Peace

_Summary: It was weird, how in a few hours, they would have to go on another job, beat up the bad guys and just generally destroy everything, but in this moment of silence and flowers, they could both agree that it was peace._

The sun filtered through the curtains in bright rays of sunshine. The figure in the bed moved in a slight moan, as she cuddled further into the cozy bed.

Brown eyes gradually opened to stare at the clock on her bed stand, the numbers 10:54 gradually making its way to her sleep hazed mind_. Hmm… Almost eleven in the morning. That's kind of late; Natsu would have been in here now by at least nine to bother me…_ Her thoughts coming to a pause as she cuddled more into her bed, before realization made her stop.

_Natsu's not here to wake me up._ Were the words that rang quietly in her mind.

_Natsu… _

_Not here… _

_In my Apartment…_

"Oh my gosh!" She shot up from her bed in panic, worried about what had happened to her pink haired partner, which was kind of justified since Natsu had regularly become her wakeup call every morning.

"Oww…" She moaned as she held her head as her eye sight swam in front of her in various colors. She almost groaned as she saw her blue comforter and white pillows and pink hair mix together in a very outrageous blend of-!

She froze. _Pink…hair?_

She closed her eyes and waited for the rushing to finish, before opening her eyes and staring at the drooling dragon slayer that lay over her bed at the very end of her comforter. A small blue cat lay next to him, the feline also drooling as Lucy heard the mumbled words of "Fish… lots of fish… " and she almost fainted as she saw him start to open his claws and raise it over her bed as she quickly grabbed a towel that was by her nightstand and inserted it under him before he could so much as put scratch marks into her beautiful bed.

She sighed as the crisis was averted, _better a new towel than a new bed really, _her eye ticked as she saw the amount of drool that she'd have to wash off and promptly decided to send it to the cleaners instead.

She heard the chirping of birds close by as she turned her head to look at her window. She slowly got up from her bed, not _really_ wanting to disturb the pair of partners as she headed to stare outside.

_Ah,_ She smiled, _it's spring_. She noted to herself happily when she moved the curtains to the side as she stared at the flowers that practically coated the sidewalks of the vendors. They were painted in beautiful shades of reds, violets, whites and deep blues. She could faintly see butterflies that transferred from one flower to another as couples and kids walked around with flowers in their arms.

She opened up her window as she inhaled the fresh wind that seemed to coat the atmosphere. _Such a pretty day._

She jumped a bit as she felt warmth at her back, before relaxing when she recognized Natsu's familiar pink hair land on her neck.

"Morning Luce," She heard the quiet exhale against her shoulder as he leaned against it. "Ready for a new mission today?"

She merely grinned, even though she knew he couldn't see it, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Lucy knew that he was reckless and hyper, and she loved the about him.

But she also loved it when he merely took things slow and just breathed even if it wasn't often.

_It made things seem much more peaceful._

* * *

_First Chapter to the Collection. One down, 119 more to go. I'll probably post the second one later. Hope it's a good start. =)_

_Mais- Oh my gosh! I'm so flattered you read it! I loved your One Moment story! It's so cute and wonderful! I'm happy you liked it! I hope I can continue to do a good job! =)_

_logicat- I'm glad you liked them. I hope you like this one as well!_

_BlackRabbit- I bow down to your loyalty and support my friend! Thanks so much for everything!_

_Luminous Snow- I love Santa. =) Santa is awesome! And I'm so happy you liked the last chapter as well! Here's the first Spring as promised._

_animelover199514- I'm so happy you have so much faith in me! I do hope I pass as well. My mom has forbidden me to open the website to see if I passed or not until she gets home. =P Heres the first one. Hope you like it!_

_On a side note..._

_I cant believe this! I didnt wake up for school tday! Dang it all! I didnt flipping here the alarm and I have no idea how to get to school by myself. Today was the Christmas party for the club too. =( And I flippin paid for it! I hope they keep the food for me until monday or else I am going to be PISSED! And My best friend is performing today as well and I wont be able to watch her. Dear God I hope she forgives me for this! I hope she wins too! I am in a boatload of crap today! ='(_

_..._

_Sorry... Just needded to vent some..._


	2. Spring Showers

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt 2: Spring Showers

_Summary: It was light and breezy. She couldn't resist taking a quick step into the rain._

They were coming home from a mission and had stopped to eat lunch under a shade when it had happened.

The sky had turned a light grey and clouds covered the sun. Then little drops of water coated the ground as Natsu quickly held Lucy so they huddled even closer under the shade of the tree.

It was quiet and the only sound to be heard was of the leaves rustling in the wind.

Lucy loved it.

She blushed as Natsu's strong arms held her against his chest, his head resting quietly on her shoulder. She leaned further back into his embrace as she closed her eyes and sighed in complete bliss.

Unbidden, her mind rushed to memories of days like this as a child, when she had stared outside her windows when the maids had rushed her in, commenting on how she could get sick should she stay outside in the light downpour.

They were always such worry warts. But they were nice and they were doing it for her own good so she forgave them.

But she wished she could feel the light droppings of water on her skin one day.

And even now, comfy and cozy as she was in the arms of her boy friend, she couldn't help but want to follow that crazy desire.

So she reached her hand up to rest it on his head as she whispered to him a quiet wish.

"I want to feel the rain."

He in turn, lifted his head and looked into her honey brown eyes, saw a quiet wistfulness and longing in them, and merely nodded his head with a grin.

"Come back soon." He told her as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, content to merely watch her as she ventured to understand the wonders of the life she had been so deprived from.

She smiled at him as she turned to take small unsure steps into the rain. The feel of the water on her skin was light, like a shower yet, not.

The rain quickly soaked her, the clothes she wore clinging to her skin as she stepped further and further into the rain. The light breeze rushing against her made her feel happy and tingly and just free, all at the same time.

She laughed as two blue butterflies fluttered around her legs as she bent down to stare at the wild flowers coating the field. One bright red one came gliding after wards as it landed quietly on a bright yellow poppy that was in front of her. It stayed on it for a bit, seemingly unaffected by the light rain, before moving forward and surprisingly, landing on her hand in a quick movement before moving forward on to the next flower.

She giggled happily as she stood up, before looking back at Natsu towards the tree, but grew confused as she realized he wasn't there.

She jumped as strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle from behind and she giggled as he pressed light butterfly kisses to her neck.

"I thought you don't like rain, Natsu?" She told him as she brushed her fingers through his pink hair.

"I don't. I like you though and you looked so irresistible out here I couldn't keep away." He told her as he held on to her, he purred quietly at her soft brushing.

She laughed quietly as she turned around to look at him, his arms still wrapped around her as his amber eyes glinted in happiness.

She stared at him, soaking wet, his pink hair matted to his face as his clothes quickly got the same treatment. He looked…

_So hot…._

The thought rose unbidden to her mind as she stared at him, while his eyes quickly read the look on her face as he grinned.

"What are you thinking about?" He teased her, seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"N-nothing!" She stammered as she looked away, embarrassed.

She quickly looked back at him as he let out a loud laugh. She stared confused at him as he quickly explained to her the reason for his amusement.

"You look cute Lucy."

She flushed even more, as the way he said it made it seem so natural and obvious. But she smiled at him as she raised her hands to embrace him, her cheeks burrowing into his chest. He, in turn grinned wide as he tightened his own arms around her.

"I love you Natsu, you big Idiot."

"Love you too Lucy."

* * *

I passed, I passed, I passed the exams! XD So Happy right now. =))

In any case, heres the second chapter, while I do love this one, I really hope their in character. =l

Luminous Snow- That is the ultimate compliment I swear! Thank you so much! In any case, I have learned to live the bad with the good. Talk about horrible day to sleep in. =P

skyclouds- Hope you liked this one!

Mais- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! =)

BlackRabbit- I hope so... She didn't get into the finals because from fourteen, it was cut to four. Good news, our Representative got in, bad news is, she didn't. But I swear she's amazing. =) Second adventure is right here. Hope you like it! And yay, I got in to the college. Interview is all I have to do now. It's fine though. I'll wait for your wonderful reviews. I'll try to update fast so when you come back, you have lots to read. =)

P.S. Haha! I'm not pure Pinoy either. =) I'm glad I could meet some one like you!

Fedski- Glad you liked it! =)

CherryChan09- Hope you had a great day then. =) Worst timing I swear. =P =))

logicat- They indeed came out. I'm very happy indeed. =) I'm so glad you liked it! Hope this one is good as well. =)


	3. Rainbow

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Spring Collection

Prompt: Rainbow

_Summary: It amazed her that falling water and a big ball of fire, naturally so incompatible together, could make something so beautiful every time._

"Aw man… I hate the rain…,"mumbled a frowning dragon slayer.

"Natsu… It's not even that bad you know. It'll pass in a bit."

He turned his amber eyes to the blonde. "But still… it's so…" He trailed off, not knowing the words to describe his distaste for it.

Lucy looked up from her book and stared at him "It's cozy."

Natsu merely looked at her.

"Bleh."

"Aye."

The blonde merely sighed at her two companions. "Whatever. Don't let Juvia hear you say that though." She remarked as she returned to her book.

Natsu pouted at being ignored, again. "Whatever." He told her as he turned to look outside.

Lucy peeked at him over her book and couldn't repress a small smile at the look on his face. She glanced outside the window and inwardly sighed at how pretty the scene was.

She had always liked the rain, whether it was for the mere fact that she could have an excuse to snuggle into her warm bed, or to just sit on the couch drinking hot coco and read a nice book.

Natsu, on the other hand, hated it. Something with the excuse of "Makes my magic weird, can't fight Gray properly."

But it looked like the rain was letting up, as she saw small rays of sunlight peek behind the clouds, the plants that were placed at the base of the window had dew that was slowly beginning to sparkle in the surrounding light.

Natsu, who had turned back to stare at his hot chocolate, merely sighed before drinking his burning hot beverage. He glanced at Happy who was staring inside his own mug and poking the marshmallows as they swirled.

He sighed again, "It's not like the rain makes anything nice anyway… It's always so grey and boring."

She was silent before she spoke. "Want me to show you something that the rain makes pretty?"

"Like what?"

He looked as Lucy stood up and walked over to the window. She placed her hands on the glass and stared wistfully outside.

"Luce?"

She stared outside for a moment longer before calling to him. "Natsu, come here for a sec please?"

He looked at her confused as he placed his mug on the coffee table before standing up and walking over to her.

"What is it?" He asked her as he looked outside, not seeing anything besides the dull, dreary rain.

She grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Watch."

So he watched as the clouds opened up, revealing a bright blue sky. The rain was gradually drifting into little drops of water as it gave way to bright sunlight.

The flowers and plant that coated the sidewalks on the ground below started to shine as the dew drops reflected the light in a dazzling display of color.

He stared transfixed as the world outside transformed from the grey visage to a painting of beauty.

Happy, who had flown over as they watched, sat on Natsu's shoulder in a quiet plop.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Lucy murmured.

"Aye." That one word seemed to answer for both cat and dragon slayer as they both nodded in unison.

"And you know what the best part is?"

Both of the best friends looked towards her, their heads cocked in confusion.

She merely raised a long manicured finger and pointed towards the window, her finger raised at an angle. "That."

Seemingly, out of nowhere, a bright arc now hung in the sky, its multitude of colors shining.

"Wow." Both pet and owner murmured together.

"Exactly."

* * *

Since I kinda got distracted again yesterday... Celebration dinner =P =)) I will make at least three chapters for today. Hope you like them. =)

DayDreamerJxD- I hope I dont lose this weird creative energy I have for NaLu for a _long_ time. =) Hope you like this one.

Fedski- Glad you like it. XD Hope you like this one as well. =)

animelover199514- It's fine. I'm sorry you couldn't log in, but I'm glad you could still review. =)

logicat- Thank God. I feel like I'm making these two weirder and weirder with the way I write. I liked the last chapter a lot as well. =") Your compliments make me so happy. Thanks for all the support!

Luminous Snow- Glad you liked it. But since they will be one shots, it'll be one chapter, couple, another chapter, not. Hope it's okay with you. =)

Puma- I shall continuer in my journey to NaLu! I'm glad you liked it! =)

CherryChan09- Thank you! I hope you like this one as well!

I always love the reviews I get. =) So thank you all for them!

One again, Please review! ;)

Kawaii-Omake- I know! Can you just imagine it... *sighs* Lucky Lucy indeed. =")


	4. Hippie

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Hippie

_Summary: When the men of Magnolia had found out Lucy was into the whole Flower Power fashion that had come up since the season began, they couldn't seem to resist sending her gifts that consisted of necklaces and bracelets and whatnot. _

Ah spring, the season for flowers and butterflies and peace. And apparently for the ladies of Magnolia, a new chance to bring about the new fashion.

In Lucy's case… we shall go with…

Hippie.

Lucy made sure to always look presentable in society, this of course, concluded to the fact that she made sure she was always pretty.

Sure her seduction tactics mostly failed. But she always believed that it wasn't her that had the problem, it was the _men._

Because really, how could Duke Everloo ever actually want Virgo to look like a gorilla? Not normal, she would say.

And Lucy knew she had her own fair share of men drool at her beauty. _Yesshewasbeingvainatthemoment, dealwithit. _So she did her best never to disappoint the masses.

So when Lucy walked in to the guild wearing a green tie-dyed off the shoulder blouse complete with a brown gypsy skirt that had slits up the side, complete with leather brown knee high boots, you wouldn't exactly be surprised when you looked outside the guild doors to see a crowd of men drooling after her as they followed her with their eyes.

"Morning." She cheerfully greeted as she came in, the doors closing behind her to the dismay of the men outside.

"Morning Lucy." Mirajane greeted happily. "Nice outfit by the way." She told her as she cleaned the bar glasses.

"You think?" Lucy asked her as she walked over, her skirt flowing gracefully as she walked, her bright smile lighting her face. "I wanted to try something new."

"It suits you Lu-chan!" Levy commented as she watched the blonde walk towards them. "I love your necklace."

"Isn't it cute? I found it yesterday when I went shopping." She told them as she sat down, the deep red flower necklace swinging as she moved.

Cana grinned at her side, her face a light red from the alcohol she practically inhaled. "And I see you have a new fan base too Lucy." She nodded her head to the guild doors.

Lucy sighed, "Well, it's not like I get put on the Daily Sorcerer too much. They care too much about Sherry right now." She huffed as she remembered the blue eyed mage. "This is my only other way. A girl's got to feel appreciated _somehow_."

Just then, the door to guild slammed open with a crash.

"Lucy!"

The girl in question merely looked over. "Morning Natsu."

The pink haired dragon slayer grinned at her. "Ready for a mission?" He asked her, Happy flying over to Mirajane and asking for fish.

She grimaced. "Maybe not today Natsu. We just got back yesterday."

He pouted. "Well, alright. But tomorrow were going, got that?" He told her, amber eyes glinting in determination.

She grinned at him. "Alright."

"Great! Now then," He smirked as he punched his hands together in glee. "Where's Gray?"

"Lucy." They both looked over at the entrance to the guild, as the ice mage walked in half naked, carrying boxes. He walked over to them before depositing the boxes on a nearby table and gesturing Lucy to come over.

She stood up confused but walked over to him anyway. "What's all that?" She asked him as Natsu looked over her shoulder.

"Gifts for you apparently." He told her as he moved them closer to her. "I hope I'm getting paid for being your delivery man."

She curiously picked up the first box. It was small and brown and jingled as she shook it. "Who gave them to you?"

"Them." He told her as he pointed outside to the still opened door where a few men still lingered. When she looked at them, they blushed before walking out of view.

She flushed. "I should give these back."

"Don't bother." Gray told her as he sat down in one of the chairs. "They won't accept it. Trust me, I tried."

She groaned before taking her own seat, her legs crossing under the table. "I suppose." She mumbled as she opened the box.

All three watched as she took out a small necklace that had the peace sign on it. "Cute." Lucy smiled as she stared at it.

"Weird." Both Natsu and Gray commented.

Lucy glared at them. "Your both weird." She told them as she grabbed another box.

And the process repeated with the seven other boxes. And more or less, the same thing came out.

By the end, Lucy had two peace sign necklaces; one green, the other silver, three flower rings; one blue, one red and one rainbow colored, a flower printed bandanna, silver bangles and a blue gypsy dress.

The three stared at the gifts.

"Wow. They thought of everything."

"Obviously."

"It's a bit much…" Lucy mumbled. "They didn't have to get me all this."

"Ah well." Gray told her as he leaned on his hand. "That's life."

"I guess…" Lucy smiled as she picked up the bangles. "I like them though."

"Aye." Happy commented as he flew over and started playing with the silver necklace.

"Lucy."

The three friends looked over at the voice, Happy too concentrated as he played with the silver.

Elfman walked over with packages of different sizes. "Delivery for you." He told as he placed them on the table.

They all stared at the mountain of boxes.

"So… wanna to bet they heard you liked the gifts?"

"Bet you they're gonna buy more."

Lucy merely gulped.

"Uh oh."

"Aye."

* * *

DayDreamerJxD- Yay! I'm so glad you liked it. =) That is one _deep_ review. I feel so flattered that the story struck you so deeply. I don't get that often. XD

Hope you guys like this one. More humor then romance but still...

Please review. =)


	5. Picnic

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Picnic

_Summary: She thought she came to a picnic, not a food fight._

Lucy sighed as she read her book.

_It's such a pretty day too…_ was all she could think as she looked up into the blue, blue sky. She couldn't help but notice that all the birds that had once been in the meadow with them, had all disappeared.

_Honestly, who could blame them?_ The blonde groaned as she heard the current reasons for her misfortune yelling behind her.

She tried to ignore it, but the sound of crashing plates and shrieking voices couldn't seem to be blocked, no matter how hard she tried.

It wasn't so much that rice balls were being thrown about, or that sandwich's were getting squished. It wasn't so much that Erza was sharpening her blades as she searched for the murderer of her strawberry cream cake or that Happy was crying as his fish was getting further and further away from him with all the fighting.

Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't exactly sure who had thrown the first tomato or who had been the one to topple the thermos of chocolate she had prepared.

Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. She couldn't really tell.

All she could tell was…

_Why me? And why the hell does it seem so normal! _

She didn't know when the change had begun. When she had come to the guild, she was sure she still had her sanity intact.

She didn't see how stripping mages and red haired tyrants fit into _sanity_ though.

_Then again,_ she asked herself as she looked at Happy, _since when are flying blue cats normal either? Especially if they talk. _

She sighed as she moved her head to the side, narrowly missing a cherry pie being thrown at her.

_This is not normal. _

But even with all the insanity being literally thrown around her, a small smile flitted unto her face as she thought of how much worse it could be.

For example, she could have been put into a dark guild, like Eisenwald or Phantom Lord.

Or weirder guilds like Blue Pegasus.

_It's bad enough Loki flirts with me every day, how much more if I had to deal with three others like that? _

She grimaced as she remembered their so called _Boss_.

_Ichiya is worse. _

Erza could attest to that.

And Lamia Scale wouldn't be so bad…

_If Sherry wouldn't try to drive me crazy with her reasons of love. _

And she found Leon to be a bit cold, even if he was kind of cute.

She shivered, she had more than enough of being around cold people, she told herself as she remembered her father.

She opened her eyes just as a live fish went flying past her gaze, a blue cat flying desperately after it.

_In any case, I'd much rather be here. _

Where people destroy stuff and drink alcohol until they're drunk and beat up their friends to teach them a lesson.

It didn't matter that Fairy Tail had a reputation for destruction.

They did it for the good of the people involved.

Well, in Natsu's case, it was mostly for the good of the masses. The other half was probably because he couldn't control his destructive tendencies.

Must have been his upbringing. She reasoned as she watched the dragon slayer and ice mage battle it out as they threw oranges at each other, before catching site of the enraged Knight that was slowly making her way towards them.

They both paled as they slowly took steps backwards as the Knight raised her sword. It glinted in the sunlight before slashing at where the two stood in fear. They both dodged it, managing to get away with a triumphant cry.

Their victory lasted only so long before a scone flew at their faces, one landing straight into Grays still open mouth as he clutched at his throat as he tried not to choke. Natsu dodged it at the last second, right before it hit Lucy with a splat in the face.

"Uh oh…" Natsu gulped as he watched the sticky scone fall off her face, syrup still coating her face.

"Natsu…" The blonde growled quietly as her honey brown eyes flashed in anger.

"Um… Sorry?" He told her as he scratched the back of his neck. He stared nervously as both women walked closer to him in unison, faces dark in rage.

A few seconds later, as Gray still clutched at his throat, he thanked his lucky stars that he had gone down fast.

The screaming continued on long after he had praised said heavenly beings.

* * *

Mais- Ah. Gray is so cute, isn't he? =") I'm glad you liked it though.

CherryChan09- Yay. Glad you liked it ^^

logicat- I'm so glad it made your day better. =) I'm so happy you liked them both. Thank you for all your wonderful compliments. I appreciate them so much.

Puma- Yay for No Writers Block. =)) Hibiki is really a favorite of mine a well. =)

animelover199514- Glad you fixed it. =) Talk about coincidence. I'm gald you liked it. Lucy makes everything look good. ;)

Fedski- Yay! Thanks so much. =)

Hope you guys like it. A bit rushed due to many projects but I tried.

Please review. =)


	6. Flowers

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Flowers

_Summary: They each had different meanings. But they all were one thing. They were each beautiful._

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

They both stared down at a brochure an eager looking woman had just given them. The cover had a couple holding hands and flowers in the background. The words _Fiore Shop of Insight_ were written in cursive.

Confused, and more or less bored as Natsu had run off claiming about having to use the rest room, Lucy opened it only to find a list of flowers and their meanings.

Needless to say, Happy had been confused at the idea of _flowers with meanings._

"I don't get it. They're just flowers. They're all the same right?"

Lucy sighed as she sat by the fountain, Happy sitting on her shoulder as they flipped through the brochure.

"Happy," She struggled to explain. "It's a mental thing. It's more or less the idea behind the flower that they're looking for."

Happy cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Well," Lucy thought a bit. "For example, the Rose, it generally means romance because of the way it looks. Like red stands for love."

"But the thing says that a purple lilac means love too." He told her as his tail brushed across the paper.

"Yes… well…"

"And this one says a red poppy stands for satisfaction, not love." He pointed out.

Lucy blanched as she stared at the words. "True…"

"Then what's your proof?" Happy asked.

Lucy paused as she mulled her thoughts. "Well, Happy…"

"Yes?" came the immediate response.

"Let me get my thoughts together first, dang it!"

"Aye!"

The blonde spoke again. "Flowers are… a way to speak without words."

"…that makes no sense."

"Of course it does! I mean, if you're not very good at expressing yourself, you can always send a flower and hope that the person understands its meaning."

"Why not just write it down then?"

"Pride." Lucy promptly answered. "And I don't really blame them. I mean, who would really want to have to communicate using pen and paper when they can speak? They'd probably consider you a snob by then."

"But Natsu doesn't speak well all the time and people understand him."

Lucy smiled at him. "Natsu has his own way of communicating. You of all people know that."

"I guess." Happy trailed off.

And it was true. Natsu had a weird but special way of communicating.

When it was a direct punch to Gray's face as they fought, half the guild already knew it was just the way the two bonded, even if he wouldn't accept it if they told him.

When he begged Erza not to sacrifice herself again, it meant he didn't want to lose anybody else.

When Lucy had left and Natsu had come after her, it was his way of saying he wouldn't let her leave. Not if he could help it.

And when he beat up his enemies, it was his own way of reassuring everyone that he wasn't going down so easily.

It was weird. It was usually violent and very emotional.

But it was purely Natsu too.

And as the two watched the pink haired dragon slayer make his way towards them holding a bag full of strawberries for Lucy and some fish for Happy, they both understood the wide grin on his face.

"This is for you. Thanks for being my best friends."

_Gratitude._

* * *

_Luminous Snow- I'm glad you liked them so much. I hope this one is satisfactory as well. _

_Mais- Yes they are. =) I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope this one as well. ^^_

_CherryChan09- Not as bad as Erza though. *Snicker* ]_

_musume2006- Thank you for that! =)_

_DayDreamerJxD- Yay! More support for NaLu is always welcome! =)_

_Puma- My reviewers make me write. They make me happy too. =) Glad you liked it! ^^_

_animelover199514- Crazy sanity is all I can say. I wish Santa could make them real. =) _

_Fedski- Thank you! Hope you like this. =)_

_Pinay Girl- Thank you for that. Half Filipino but still pinay. =) I like deep reviews. =))_

_It's not very fluffy but I am very busy so I might have to update on Saturday. Maybe not even then. Maybe Sunday so please be patient till then. But when I do update again, it will be at least one chapter for everyday I didn't do it. _

_Sorry again and please review. =) _


	7. Hope

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Hope

"Lucy!"

"Morning Natsu." The blonde mage called back with a smile.

"Ready to go on that mission?" The salamander asked with a wide grin.

"Um..." Lucy hesitated. "Maybe not today Natsu…"

"Eh?" Natsu was confused. "Why not?"

Lucy suddenly flushed a light pink and spoke the words he did not like hearing from her.

"I have a date."

* * *

Natsu was found slumped on the table the day after, a frown marking his usually happy face.

"Eh Natsu?" Mira asked in concern as she walked over. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Lucy went on a date last night." Happy chirped up beside him.

"Oh? With who?" Mira asked with a smile on her face.

"We don't know." The cat told her.

"Hmm…" Mira hummed to herself. "Are you maybe… jealous, Natsu?"

"No." Came the sulking reply.

"Really?"

"…" Natsu was silent.

"Well, she'll be here soon Natsu, so cheer up." Mira told him with a smile as she walked away.

As though she had been summoned by the beautiful bar maid, Lucy walked in through the doors, a happy smile on her face.

"Morning!" Lucy greeted to her friends.

A few responses were shouted back, with a few hand waves here and there.

She grinned as she walked to Natsu's table. "Morning Natsu!" She greeted her partner.

"…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "…what's wrong?"

"He's jea-mff!" Was all the cat could get out as Natsu quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Lucy merely stared as Natsu did his best to stop Happy from talking as the cat tried to scratch him in retaliation.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Lucy told him in a deadpan voice as she twirled around and started to walk to the bar.

Natsu growled as he stood up. "Sure. Leave me. What's new anyway?" He shouted after her.

Lucy froze as she turned back to face him.

"What in the world are you talking about now? You're the one that won't talk to me about whatever's bothering you."

The whole guild was looking at them as they… conversed.

"You left didn't you?" Natsu growled out.

Lucy was more or less confused. "When?"

"Last night!"

She stiffened as she thought back to her date. "It was a date. Of course I had to leave you for a bit." She told him exasperated. "In any case, you don't act like this when I go out with Erza or Levy."

"That's because-" Natsu froze as he realized what he had been abut to blurt out.

"Because?" Lucy questioned him as their various nakama leaned further out of their seat, alcohol spilling over the brim of forgotten glasses at the prospect of drama.

"…Because it's none of your business." Natsu told her indignantly as their nakama groaned at his reply.

_Safe._ Natsu thought with relief.

"Natsu's jealous that you left him to go out with another guy and that your really, really happy the day after."

All heads turned to look over at the blue cat that was standing on the table. He squeaked as Natsu glared at him.

"Traitor." Natsu told him as Lucy blushed in surprise.

"Hah!" Macao grinned suddenly. "Knew you liked her Natsu!"

"Wha-?" Natsu mumbled as he blushed a very light pink. "N- No I don't! I was just-!"

"Worried?"

"Pissed?"

"_Jealous?" _

"I wasn't any of them damn it!" Natsu yelled in frustration as his guild mates continued to pester him.

Lucy on the other hand took a seat by the bar, stunned into shock.

"A drink Lucy?"

"Yes Mira. Preferably a strong one please."

"Coming right up."

_Summary: It whispered to her through the breeze. Maybe he wasn't so dense after all._

* * *

Due to request, summary will be at the end to avoid spoilage. =))

Mais- And basket of assorted berries to you as well! Hope you like this.

Luminous Snow- I love Happy. He's awesome. =)

DayDreamerJxD- I try my best. I'm so glad you liked it! I love your reviews. They make me happy. =)

Puma- Earlier due to I found everything I needed early as well. XD Hope you like this. =)

logicat- It's my goal my friend. ;) I'm glad you liked them! Genius is such a pretty word to hear. =))

ghostbones- I'm happy you like them. I hope you like this one as well. =)

Fedski- Haha. =) I'm amazed by the things my mind comes up with too. =)) Hope you like one.

CaribbeanPrincess07- Thanks very much for the compliment! =) Hope you like this.

A bit early but now I will go. Hope you like it.

Hopefully.

Please review. =)


	8. Birth

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Birth

It was bright.

It was sunny.

And for once, it was peaceful.

Lucy found herself sitting on a cliff by the edge of Magnolia, the breeze blowing past her swiftly at the high altitude.

She had, in a better sense of the term because she didn't want to use the word _ditch_, taken a day off from missions that day to gather her mind and sort out her thoughts.

Some self therapy, you could say.

_I needed this. _She thought to herself as she stretched out her arms and flopped onto the grass behind her. She sighed as she raised a hand to gently touch the petal of a grey asphodel plant.

_The Flower of the Underworld. _

She thought back to what she knew on Greek Mythology as she recalled stories on this particular flower_. They grow abundant on the plains of Hades because Persephone wanted to create some form of life when she was taken from her life. Due to their color and history, they more or less symbolize… _

_Death. _

She shivered as she recalled the word. Such a simple word, it could bring her such fear for herself and everyone she knew. The plant swayed with her, blown by the wind as its petals drifted along with it.

_Persephone was the Spring Goddess. Spring practically reeks of rebirth. It must have been horrible to live her life in a place of death. _

_Because even when I'm surrounded by my friends, I'm worried that death is with us too. _

_So how could such a pretty flower bloom in such a place of sorrow? _

She knew why though. Or at least, she thought she did.

Because even with all the chaos and calamity that the world brought upon them, in terms of fate, destiny and emotions, the little spark of hope would be enough to bring you life.

It must have been that way as well in Hades for Persephone.

For the Goddess of Life to have to deal with death every single day, she must have needed that hope that she could someday feel the burst of life that she saw in the flowers she had created.

The flower was beautiful. Simple in its visage, but meaning so many things at once.

To the spirits in Hades, it may have been a pretty thing to look at as they rested.

To Persephone, the small hope so that she knew who she still was, the Spring Goddess, and she would still come back up to spread her powers when her six months of captivity were up.

To scholars, the only flower that has ever bloomed in the Underworld.

Lucy could never see if what she thought was real or not. They were mere assumptions to her, something her mind conjured up when she was bored and had too much time on her hands.

She could understand what her thoughts on the flower were though, because she could see it in her mind as an intangible thing that represented an aspect of her life.

It represented Death, due to the fact that she knew the danger was there but did her best to ignore it.

It represented Fragileness, because how could someone go through all the problems they do and not feel the need to break down and cry when something goes wrong?

And it represented her own Hope, because like Persephone, she could believe that something beautiful would come after all the problems were over.

The stem that held up the asphodel was simple compared to the white petals it held, but just as important.

_My family. My nakama. They hold me up. _

It was that simple.

Simplicity in both its meaning and beauty. It meant so much, with such little gestures.

The wind blew again, a particularly strong one this time, causing the petals to float away on the breeze.

Lucy sat up quickly, watching as the small petals danced on the wind before disappearing down the cliff.

She gazed after it before looking back at the remaining flowers on the stem.

They hung loosely on the stem, almost sad at watching its fellows fly away but still hanging on to its stem.

The stem that still stood tall.

_That could have been me. I could have disappeared, leaving the guild and returning to my father, if they hadn't been the ones to keep me in place. _

_Keeping me safe and together. _

_They don't want to lose me. _

_I pray I never lose them either. _

_She never thought something would come to life so beautifully in such wretched conditions._

* * *

_Due to projects, I still cant promise a chapter a day. I will try my hardest to finish four today, but I'm not to sure I can. I already spent two hours on this one writing then deleting then writing again. _

_I hope you guys like it. _

_Mais- I think I can do that one. ;) You'll have to wait for that prompt though. =) _

_ghostbones- I'm glad you liked it. I was so confused on if it was good or not. =P =)) Took me a bit of time to think of an idea for it. _

_DayDreamerJxD- Here you go. I hope you like it. =)_

_Luminous Snow- Done and done. =) Thanks for the advice. ^^ _

_CaribbeanPrincess07- I hope I can finish the rest later too. I'm worried a bit though. =l _

_animelover199514- Exactly. ;) _

_Fedski- True. But don't you just love him? =)) _

_ayame028- You might see him coming up more too. ;) _

_gizelle-chan- Thanks very much! =) _

_HandsomeAngel- Thank you so much for that! =) _

_BlackRabbit- Yup. But she said she's fine with it. =) I'm glad you back now too. ^^ Hope you like this one. _

_In other news..._

_The story seems bland... No conversation at all. It seems like Lucy's OC too... _

_Whats wrong with me... ? ='(_


	9. Butterfly

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Butterfly

Natsu grumbled as he walked downtown.

He had just dropped by Lucy's and had more or less been kicked out as the blonde mage told him she was busy.

Happy had left him to go try and woo Charle with a basket of fish so he was left walking around town by himself.

"What was she doing anyway?" He mumbled to himself as he walked, not seeming to notice how much heat he'd been radiating as he walked. Flowers burst into flame as he walked past before crumbling into ash on the sidewalk. "It's not like I would have gotten in the way either."

Couples stared at the dragon slayer as he sauntered past them, staring at the destruction lying in his wake. "She's probably going on another date tonight. That's why she didn't want me around. She takes _hours_ just to get dressed."

He grumbled as he sat on the bench in the park, before he glared down at an innocent little daisy that was sitting by his feet.

It burst into flame too.

He growled at its ashes. "Figures. You don't even want to stay near me either."

He looked up then, watching as the couples in the park slowly made their way out of the area, trying to save their expensive bouquets from a certain fire mage.

The whole park echoed with a loud roar. "I GET IT ALREADY DAMN YOU!"

The couples looked back only to see the pink mage gone; the bench split in half and burned grass that was shaped like foot prints.

What a wonderful Valentine's Day it was shaping out to be.

Sundown found Natsu sitting by the lake that he and Lucy normally fished at.

He couldn't go to the guild due to the all the pink confetti Mira had set up and he hated being around lovely dovey couples like Gazille and Levy, and he was officially kicked out of Lucy's house, so this was his last place to hang out in.

The setting sun cast rays of pink and red on the water, turning the grass and leaves around it a lighter shade as well, almost orange. The breeze drifted along the water, creating ripples as it reflected its surroundings.

A red butterfly glided across the water, touching down lightly on the clear surface before moving up again.

He couldn't help but stare at it at it came closer to him. It lay lightly on his knee and stayed there a bit.

He had calmed down a few hours earlier so things didn't randomly combust at his passing. The butterfly found it safe to land as it folded its red wings and rested.

Natsu was merely quiet, staring at the butterfly. "Well, you seem to like me. How come the others left me today?" He asked the bug.

It merely flapped its wings and moved its antenna in a quiet reply.

He stared at it trying to understand its gestures. "Yeah, I don't know either." He told it as he leaned back on his hands.

"I miss Lucy." He told it as he stared at the sky.

A sudden movement in the trees alerted both him and the bug, as the butterfly flew off his knee. Natsu looked into the trees and caught a sudden whiff of the smell.

_Bright like sunshine, almost like Vanilla. _

_Lucy._ He thought with a grin.

Indeed, the blonde mage came in through the path, her hair mussed and a few leaves nesting in it. Her honey brown eyes looked up at him then as she grinned at him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She told him as she walked over, her hand trying desperately to calm her hair down.

"I thought you didn't want me around?" He told her as he huffed and looked away.

"Oh that?" She laughed a bit. "I was really busy though. The surprise wasn't ready yet."

"Surprise?" He asked her as he cocked his head, confused.

"Yup." She told him as she lifted up a picnic basket. "Up for an early dinner?" She asked him as she winked.

He grinned at her as his stomach growled. "Definitely!"

So they set it up. A pretty little picnic, filled with roasted chicken, potato salad and even some chocolate truffles on the side. And not to forget, Lucy's trusted lighter she set Natsu's food on fire for him.

He asked her afterwards why she felt the need to cook up a feast and she merely replied with this:

"I'd much rather choose to spend my Valentine's Day with you any day."

_He hoped it was merely the food he ate and not her smile that gave him the weird feeling in his stomach._

* * *

_There we go. I'll try to start on the others. =) _

_Fedski- Thanks so much! =)_


	10. Bloom

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Bloom

Erza sat at the bar, watching as Natsu and Lucy both argued over the new mint plant that Mira had brought in.

The mint was newly planted, thus it was a mere bud. It was figuratively, just a baby.

Natsu had been about to smash it while he fought with Gray.

Lucy, who Mira had entrusted with the plant while she went out to buy some items, quickly stood up to grab the plant and had decided to hide it behind the bar. Natsu had noticed her movement and questioned her.

She said, "You almost smashed the plant that Mira's been taking care of."

He then said, "Oh. So? It's just a plant. Why are you holding it like an injured baby?"

Irritated, she said, "Because Mira said she wanted to plant her own ingredients to put in the drinks and you almost killed it. Why wouldn't I be worried if she got back and she saw it smashed?"

He stupidly replied, "Just plant a new one. She'll never know."

She asked him, "How _fast_ do you think it takes for something like this to grow?"

He replied with, "Droy can make plants grow fast."

"That's because of his magic, Natsu_. This is not magic!_"

And thus began their fight. Gray got bored of watching them so he instead went over to the other end of the bar where Cana was.

Erza soon got lost in her thoughts as she stared at the two.

_They're best friends. Yet Lucy always seems to get irritated with him. With all of us sometimes actually._ Erza knew that they sometimes did things that caused the Stellar Mage to want to tear out her pretty blond locks in frustration.

_Starting with breaking and entering into her house. _Erza smirked as she recalled the instances that usually seemed to happen to her. _Then damaging public property, thus our employers having to take out money for repair costs. _

_No more rent money. _

_In fact, we seem to smother Lucy a lot. _

_It's a wonder she hasn't left the team yet. _

Erza was glad though. Lucy was her best friend. She'd be very sad if she decided to abandon the team.

And maybe a little angry too.

But she knew Lucy wouldn't do that. She was loyal through and through.

She stayed in the team due to that loyalty and her trust in them.

Even if they had a very bad habit of bringing her on crazy missions consisting of Dukes that had weird taste in women, a waitressing job to help out a retired council member and an illegal S-Class mission that had a very scary demon brute that came along with it.

Cheapest payment or not, it was _still an S-Class mission._

But Erza knew the moment she saw Lucy and Natsu and even Gray interact on their first mission together.

She knew they would stick by each other thru and thru.

Whether to find Igneel.

Whether to stay far away from any over controlling father.

Whether to make up for sins that were left unsolved when Ur died.

Because even if they fought the way they did over silly things, they forgave each other in a snap.

Even if they each had a habit of breaking and entering, Lucy let them stay with resignation and a small smile.

And even if they broke things and just generally destroyed, Lucy sighed and knew it was for a good reason.

_Hopefully._

If it wasn't, she'd be very pissed.

But she'd forgive them.

And Erza knew that those circumstances applied to her as well. And it gave her a light feeling in her heart.

But staring at the two fighting over _a plant,_ she could see something between the both of them that was different from the others in the team.

Mira saw it too, she knew, as she had caught the bar maid trying over and over again to put them into various scenarios.

It wasn't ready yet. Just like the mint plant wasn't ready yet either.

But with time and Mira's meddling, it would happen soon.

She could feel it.

_It was small. But give it time, and Erza had a feeling it would blossom._

_

* * *

_

_DayDreamerJxD- Thank you so much. Happy holidays to you as well. =) Heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. And Thank God. I needed to hear that. I feel like if I wait too long, I might disappoint you guys. I'll try my best to relax about this. =) Thanks so much! _

_CaribbeanPrincess07- Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it! Your compliments make me smile a lot. =) _

_ayame028- Thanks so much! I wasn't sure if you guys would like it! But I'm happy you did! =) Lucy's awesome that way. =)) _

_Animefan111- Here you go! Hope you like it! _

_logicat- Thank you! I'm happy now. =) I'm so glad you liked it! _

_On a side note... _

_I like to repeat my words don't I? It's because she"Insert Reason" next paragraph Because she "Insert Reason again" next paragraph, repeat. _

_... is it annoying? _


	11. Grow

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Grow

He didn't realize when it started.

When they started drifting.

All he knew was that _he didn't like it._

It had started small. Miniscule enough for him not to notice.

She started talking to Cana and Levy in the guild more as he spent his time fighting with Gray.

When he wanted to hang out with her, she told him,

"_Levy wanted to go shopping Natsu. Maybe next time." She told him with a small grin. _

She started rejecting his offers for mission.

"_Cana needs my help on this one Natsu." She told him with a small apologetic smile. _

When he waited for her in her apartment at night,

"_Natsu, I'm really tired right now. I'm sorry but I really just want to sleep." _

And he even heard from his nakama that Cana was setting up the blonde on blind dates.

"_Don't worry Lucy. I promise he's very cute!" Cana winked with a grin. _

He overheard these types of things.

It hurt.

It really, _really_ hurt.

Things weren't the same. He knew that much.

Time… was a force he couldn't seem to stop.

With Time came Change.

He thought they could withstand it. _Together. _

He was wrong. _Obviously. _

But he promised. He would wait.

He'd watch her, as she came into the guild wearing new clothes that came with the shopping trips.

He'd watch as she came back from weeklong missions, bruised but smiling with her _new team mates. _

He'd wait outside her window, watching as she came and went, never staying too long in her own apartment.

And he'd wait.

He'd wait as she went out with guys with blonde hair, blue eyes and blinding white teeth.

_He's too normal for her. It'd be boring. _

He'd wait for her to get tired of them with their smirks and prince charming attitudes.

_She liked people that were charming, yes, but she liked adventure and danger too much to settle for being the damsel in distress type too. _

He'd be there waiting for her.

_He had the patience when it came to things he wanted. _

Erza and Gray could only watch him. They didn't like it, yet they understood Lucy's need to distance herself from them.

Because Lisanna had come back.

And they, Lucy included, could see Lisanna's love for the dragon slayer.

Natsu didn't notice. He didn't _want_ to notice.

He only ever saw Lisanna as his child hood friend that seemed to take care of him a lot since she'd come back. He missed her yes.

He didn't love her.

He loved Lucy. He just didn't know how to tell her.

_Yet._

Lucy loved him too. But Lucy saw the way Lisanna looked at him.

There was want, longing and _desperation._

Lucy could only imagine what it was like if she had been sent back to another world, came back and seen another girl had taken the place of your best friend.

Or in this case, the boy you loved.

She didn't want to replace _any one._ So she had instead, _stepped down._

_It was hard. So hard. She never wanted to ever reject her friends like this. _

Yet she never noticed Natsu's growing yearning for her when she did.

Lucy was his best friend. His comfort and the one his heart called for.

She was his soul mate.

He wouldn't settle for anyone _but her. _

He'd wait for her to realize it. Even if it took a few days, months, _years. _

Until then, he promised, he'd wait.

_Everyone did it. He just had to cope with its changes. No matter how much he hated them._

* * *

_So short! ='( And sad too. This went different in my head. I'm not sure if its even In Character or not. Or did Lucy seem like she gave up too fast. _

_You decide. _

_Fedski- Thankies! =) _

_Luminous Snow- Haha! Glad you noticed the contradiction. =) Understood, my friend! I hope you like this one though as well. =) _

_Pastel Sky- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like them! =") I will try my best! _

_logicat- Glad you see it that way! I seem to find faults with my own writing. Maybe its just me. =l_

_BlackRabbit- Yay! You liked it! =) Thanks so much! This is where my Mythology addiction shows. =P =)_

_animelover199514- Thankies! The literary term is Repetition. =) I'm glad you don't seem to mind it though. =") Hope Santa gets you that keyboard! _

_DayDreamerJxD- It was very much welcome. Gave me a reprieve. =) I'm so happy you feel that way! I hope I never let you guys down. =) Jejeje. XD _

_Animefan111- Erza is awesome. Seriously. Awesome. =)) Take care as well and I hope you like this one! _

_ayame028- Gray is smart that way. ;) _

_HandsomeAngel- Thanks so much! I love you too Angel-chan! *Hugs* You are awesome as well!_

_I'm not quite sure if its fits with the prompt. I hope it does. On the other hand..._

_80 Reviews! Thanks guys so much! I cant believe this! I honestly though that even getting past 50 was a lot before. This is amazing! _

_I love you guys! _

_Please review! _


	12. Allergies

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Allergy

It was a beautiful sunny day, birds were singing and not a cloud in the bright blue sky.

"Achoo-BOOM!"

The guild was on fire.

_Beautiful_ day indeed.

"Natsu!" Various guild members exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Natsu grumbled as he swiped at his nose.

"You got a cold, dragon breath?" Gray asked him in irritation as Juvia washed away the fire from the bar stools.

"No." He told him indignantly. "I don' know why bu' I can't seem to stop sneezing. Ah-!"

Gray quickly created an ice wall.

"-choo!" Went the dragon slayer as a ball of fire quickly burst from his mouth and burned away at the ice. He sniffed again.

"Morn- What the heck?" Came a familiar voice at the entrance.

Natsu and Gray turned to look at the blonde stellar mage that had just come in. She stared at the wet floors and still burning bar stools.

"Mornin' Lucy." Natsu sniffed at her in greeting.

"What with all the flowers?" Gray asked her.

Indeed, Lucy was holding a bouquet of flowers ranging from red roses to pink tulips and in the middle of the whole bunch, a cheery yellow flower that looked suspiciously like…

"Is that Gold-" Gray started as Natsu geared up for another sneeze.

Lucy's eyes widened as another ice wall came between her and the mage. It just barely caught the sneeze as it had been a huge one.

The ice melted away for her to see through the steam that Gray had taken hold of Natsu and deposited him in a far corner of the guild and put up ice walls around him when the dragon slayer had been too disoriented to notice.

The ice mage quickly made his way over to Lucy, grabbed her by the shoulders and marched her out the guild.

"Wha-?" Was all Lucy managed to get out.

"For the safety of the guild Lucy, you need to dump the flowers. _Now_."

She ground her feet into the cement as he moved her out. "But why? I can't just _throw them out._ They were given to me. It'd be kind of insulting."

"Natsu's allergic to them."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Which one?" She asked him as she looked down at the arrangement.

"The yellow one."

"...Goldenrod?"

"Uh huh." Gray nodded.

"But… it seemed like he was sneezing before I got to the guild." She told him.

Gray merely gestured to his nose.

"Ah. Dragon slayer."

"Exactly."

"Alright... I'll get rid of them."

"Good. Because Erza's not going to like it when she gets back and the guild is burned down."

"…right."

So she left, with the agreement she'd get rid of the flowers. Gray was satisfied.

Only… Lucy really didn't _want_ to throw the flowers away. So she instead gave them to a little girl in the park not knowing that the guy that sent them to her was watching her behind a building.

_Lucy likes flowers. She must have felt bad for the little girl. She's so nice! I must give her more! _The guy was a bit of a stalker.

For Lucy on the other hand, it was relief she felt.

_Mission accomplished. _

So imagine her surprise when she got back to the apartment, only to find a huge array of Goldenrod flowers in front of her door.

It got worse because Natsu was with her.

Due to the chaos of fire alarms and charred furniture, Lucy didn't immediately get to see the charred note at the bottom of the array.

_To my beloved Lucy, I wish for these flowers to send my feelings of love to you. I hope you like them. _

The name was burned out.

It was a good thing too. Because Lucy was going to _kill _whoever sent the flowers.

_After they pay for the damages that is. _

_She grinned at him as he sneezed again, cursing the flower that had been sent to her._

* * *

_Imagine the last sentence in a place where Lucy doesnt have to worry about her novels burning. _

_And when Natsu gets to control the whole fire thing. =P_

_And yes, the flowers were sent to her by a post man or something like that. _

_Hope its ok though. I'm surprised by the positive reviews I got from the last chapter. I'm happy. =) _

_Fedski- Never thought I'd be good at doing sad stories. Here's a tissue. And a little humor too. =) _

_bluebird99- It is technically one shots. I can afford to be a little random. The other stories aren't really fluffy I hope. _

_Mais- I know. I mean, Lisanna seems nice (I think, haven't seen her do much yet) but you know, she does anything I dont like (Like get between Lucy and Natsu), I'm gonna be like WHAM, WISH YOU HAD NEVER COME BACK and all that. So I'm still deciding whether I like her or not. =)) Thanks for reading! _

_Luminous Snow- Thankies! Hope you like this one. =) _

_AwesomeAnimeGirl- Thanks a lot! =) Will do my best. _

_BlackRabbit- I hope she gets her own guy. Another one. Not Natsu, or Gray or Loki. =)) I'm glad you liked the chapters. =) _

_-Pannacotta- I dont mind. =) I wasnt so sure about writing it like that because, it might seem like Lucy gave up too fast. =l But good grief your right! I think Hiro Mashima might actually want Gray and Lucy to be together. Theres too many signs! Like when Erza was watching her burial at the tower of heaven, Gray was holding Lucy. Then in the anime when Lucy was being followed by her father, Gray was watching over her. I'm like SO Sweet, then, I'm like, What about NATSU! _

_logicat- Glad you liked it! =)_

_animelover199514- I know right. =) Lisanna seems nice and all but I still find Lucy as the best for Natsu! =)_

_Animefan111- Aww. ='( Heres a tissue box my friend! *Hugs* I hope Lucy never has to do something like this. _

_RayofSunshine- I'm surprised that I made you guys cry. Thanks so much! I'm glad you guys liked it! I'll try. I might, but maybe not in this story. I'll make a different one that shows the follow ups to the one shots. _

_Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. =) I might not be able to update but I'll try my best next on the 26. Hope you guys have a good one and I hope you guys get awesome gifts from Santa. ;) _

_Love you guys!_

_Please review!_


	13. Fountain

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Prompt: Fountain

It was a small fountain, hidden in a small grove beyond the trees in Magnolia Park.

It was cracked cement and had ivy trailing up the base. But the water flowed down smooth and birds usually took a sip from it. There were no benches but had small little cement toadstools just against the fringe of the trees.

It was quiet because no one, especially not little kids, ever thought to go behind the dark trees.

Wildflowers bloomed beneath the fountain as overgrown weeds took over the small path way that showed a mere hint to the haven. And that was good.

Because it was Lucy's Haven.

The blonde sighed.

Well, Lucy and Natsu's Haven now.

And Happy too.

She watched as the dragon slayer dozed underneath the tree's shade. She should have known he'd be able to find her.

It wasn't too far from civilization that he had to go out to the cliffs where she had gone before. The flowers did deter him a bit but he trusted his nose and remembered Lucy's scent.

It led him to her as she sat under the shade behind the trees, reading a thick book.

Lucy seemed surprised that he was there. It didn't matter where she went, he told her as he sat next to her.

"I'll still find you." He told her with a big grin before settling down and closing his eyes. She merely watched as Happy plopped down between them with an "Aye" of agreement before curling up and dozing.

Truthfully, she shouldn't be surprised. She also shouldn't be happy.

It was ever so rare that she would find a place to relax where no one could find her. Her house _should _have been for that purpose.

Yet her nakama always found a way to break in so that was a no go.

Her guild was always bustling with noise and fights and drunks yelling songs that never ended.

Definitely not.

Truth be told, she loved them. She just needed her personal space.

And with Natsu?

With his habit of snuggling into _her bed_ and eating out of _her refrigerator_?

She most _definitely_ needed her space from him.

So why was she happy he found her?

Because that realization made her feel safe.

Because she knew that even if she ran away, got kidnapped or even got transported to some topsy-turvy world, he'd find her and get her home _safe._

Her eyes drifted towards the small fountain in front of them.

Honestly, Lucy could think of things she needed to wish for.

_Money for rent._ Lucy thought to herself as she stood up.

_Safe future._ She told herself as she started walking over.

_Maybe even Love?_ She stopped at the base of the fountain.

She reached into the pocket of her denim shorts and pulled out five shiny gold jewels.

Staring at them resolutely, she sighed. _Figures I'd only have brought just this with me. _

Staring into the clear water, she thought of her choices and made her decisions.

She turned around and closed her eyes.

_First wish: A safe guild, with stronger allies and more nakama. A strong master and a happier future for us all. _

She threw it up and behind her. In went the coin with a small splash.

_Second wish: More fish for Happy. _

A splash echoed the second.

_Third wish: For a happy Erza. With more cake. A brighter smile and a strong leader who believes in herself more. _

Plop went the coin into the water.

_Fourth wish: For a stronger Gray. One who can smile and laugh and forgive himself when he does something wrong. And make him stop stripping. Please._

Another splash.

_Fifth and final wish: I wish that Natsu finds Igneel. He eats a lot of fire food, he stops eating all of my food and that he doesn't destroy. Too much._

She took a moment to relish the moment of the last splash. She didn't need a wish. She had everything she wanted.

She opened her eyes and turned back around, staring at the water. Clasping her hands in a quiet prayer for her wishes to come true, she watched as a single jewel splashed into the water in front of her.

She turned her face to watch as Natsu stood next to her, also holding his hands together in a short prayer.

"I never knew you believed in fountain wishes, Natsu." The blonde remarked.

He grinned at her as he opened his eyes. "If _you _believe in something, why shouldn't I?"

Lucy smiled at him before going back to where Happy was sleeping.

Natsu looked back at the fountain.

He stared at it lost in thought until Lucy called out to him.

"Come on Natsu. We'll go get some dinner or something."

He looked back at her as he nodded. He hadn't noticed the rays of orange and red as they settled across the sky.

"What did you wish for anyway?" She asked him as they walked out of the clearing together, the stellar mage cradling Happy in her arms.

"It's a secret."

The fountain was indeed a holder of wishes and secrets. It knew too much. But it was a mere keeper of dreams.

It delivered the wishes to the fates.

The fates laughed and smiled and grinned at the wishes.

But at the last one, they could only falter.

_I wish Lucy never leaves me. _

They would try. Yet they could not promise it.

At the edge of Magnolia, storm clouds gathered.

_It was clear and refreshing. She hoped her thrown coins would give her the wishes they promised._

* * *

_107 Reviews. Thanks guys! So much! You make me smile! Out of 107 reviews, only one was kind of mean. _

_Hope you all had a merry christmas. I had a good one, got a few cosplay outfits and a new book. Which I'm done reading too. 394 pages, WTH? 2 days too. _

_I got to play around with my Neopets again, which is kind of the reason I took so long to update. Sorry! In any case, I hope you guys like it. _

_I may do a continuation to this one. I'll post. =) _

_animelover199514- Very true. But I do have to admit, the last one was a bit... worse then the others. I cant explain it but it wasn't my usual writing. And for that, I apologize. _

_Luminous Snow- That true. I hope you like this one. =)_

_CaribbeanPrincess07- Its fine! Better late then never eh? =) I cant believe I actually made some people cry though. Hope you like this one. =D _

_Mais: Me too. I mean, its hard to see with her. But if she even think about starting a "Childhood Romance" with Natsu, I'm gonna be all Kungfu Panda on her. =P _

_Fedski- Glad you liked it! Hope this one is nice too! ^^_

_Animefan111- Here you go, my friend. Enjoy~_

_-Pannacotta- Yay for me. =) I know right. I mean Gray is really cute but still. =")_

_ayame028- Yay for my 100th reviewer! Thanks so much! They should shouldn't they? But other people dont like Lucy though. I dont know why. She's awesome! True, true. Glad you liked it!_

_Pastel Sky- Me too. I hope she is. =) Honestly, Gray is awesome. I Love him *Hugs Gray plushie* Since I cant have him, I'll put him with the girls that I like with him. =") _

_HandsomeAngel- Very true. Every hero has his weakness. Thanks for the Hugs Angel-chan! *Huggles* I like hugs. They make me smile along with the reviews! I wish Natsu was real too! Along with Gray and Loki and Hibiki! God knows we need hot guys like them in the world. They're sweet too. =") And brave. ^^_

_BlackRabbit- Exactly! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one. ^^_

_My stories usually focus on the peace of things and emotions. Its weird but I'll try to change it around a bit more. _

_Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a wonderful New Years celebration. I for one am going to be spending it at a hotel with martinis and cocktails and countdown parties. _

_Celebrate with style my friends! And watch CNN to watch the other countdowns afterwards. Party time my loves! _

_Review please! _


	14. Inspire

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Spring Collection

Prompt: Inspire

"Why exactly do I have to do this?"

"Because Master said so. That and the fact you actually _volunteered for it."_

"That's only because Gray was saying he could do it better! How was I supposed to know I'd get stuck with the job?"

"That's your fault there, Natsu."

Natsu continued his mumbling, watching enviously as Lucy sat beneath the shade of a tree, leaning against the trunk and peacefully reading her new book.

He sighed as he stared back at the job he was _supposed_ to be working on.

"A bird feeder. Honestly. Couldn't we help the town out some _other way?"_

"We could. But the mayor heard you boast about getting the job done, so…" She trailed off.

Natsu grunted in reply. "Whatever." He groaned out as he prepared once again start working on the half done creation.

Lucy was quiet as she watched him. A slow blush crept up her cheeks as she watched him bend over.

_What do you expect?_ She told herself. _The guy's shirtless, and it is really… hot… _Her thoughts seemed to melt as she watched him from behind her book.

Natsu grunted as he lifted a load of wood, unaware of Lucy's intent gaze on him.

That was, until he turned around to ask her something and saw her honey brown eyes had darkened to a dark cinnamon and were currently… watching him?

"Lucy?" He called. "Are you okay?"

Lucy snapped out of the daze she was in. "I- I'm fine!" She stammered out as her book slipped from her fingers.

Natsu walked closer. "Are you sure? You're looking really red. Do you have a fever?" He asked her as he crouched at her feet.

Lucy stiffened as he reached a hand forward. "I told you! I'm okay!" She told him as she swatted at his hand.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Luce, I've known you for two years already." He told her indignantly. "You shouldn't be keeping secrets from me, you know? It's not good for a partnership."

"It's just hot, Natsu." She told him, avoiding his searching amber eyes.

"Hmm…" Natsu mumbled as he leaned back on his feet.

Lucy fidgeted as he studied her. She jumped slightly as he suddenly smirked at her impishly.

"Alright!" He told her with glee. "You have to tell me! Or else…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

"… I'm not finishing the feeder."

Lucy cocked her head. "That's it?"

"No, because in case you forgot, we're still getting _paid for this_."

Lucy was quiet as she listened to him speak. Her face gradually paled as she realized where he was heading with his 'blackmail'.

"And isn't your rent due _tomorrow?"_

"…you wouldn't dare…"

Natsu smirked. "Oh wouldn't I?"

Lucy glared at him.

_I don't tell him the truth, we don't get paid and I get kicked out. I tell him the truth; he laughs at me and says he doesn't like me that way. Or… I tell a lie and pray he doesn't find out. _

Decision made, _not that I had a choice_, Lucy told him.

"I'll tell you when you finish it." She told him as she gestured with a wave over to the feeder.

Natsu stared at her. "Promise?"

Lucy twitched. _Uh oh. _"Of course."

"You'll tell me the truth?"

_Damn._ "Yes Natsu."

"…Say it."

"Natsu, your being ridiculous."

"I don't care. You're being sneaky. Say it. In a complete sentence."

Lucy glared. Natsu started "I…"

Lucy pursed her lips at him. Natsu smirked. "Come on, Luce. It's not that hard. Just repeat after me." He told her.

"I…?"

Lucy stared at him before her lips slowly opened. "I…"

Natsu grinned. "Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Mage of Fairy Tail…"

Lucy gave him a What The Heck look before carefully repeating his words.

"Promise to…"

Lucy stiffened. "Promise to…"

"Tell Natsu Dragoneel the reason as to why I was so red earlier." Natsu finished in a rush.

Lucy literally looked pained to repeat the words.

"And tell the truth when I do it." Natsu added at the end.

"And tell the truth when I do it." Lucy spoke resignedly. "There? Happy now?"

"Yup!" He told her as he gave her a quick hug.

He let go and turned around, not noticing how red Lucy had turned.

"Now then, let's finish this!" He cried as he felt much more energized at the project at hand.

He never noticed Lucy quietly slipping away in the background.

_He worked harder than ever so he could get his reward faster. Lucy couldn't keep it from him for long._

_

* * *

_

_Oh My Gosh! I feel so guilty right now! My internet was wacky and saying it was on when it was really off and I could not upload a single thing! I've used the inetrnet for a bit but it would be the mere five minutes I have at the school Lab. That and the fact I somehow got myself involved in the Prom Committee. Cue the many jobs to do. I feel bad I couldnt finish my Beta Authors story either! Sorry Gichacute! :( _

_I hope you guys like one though! _

_Luminous Snow- We shall wait and see. :) I hope you like this and I am very sorry for the long wait! _

_Mais: You won the contest! There was a problem with your name coming out but I told Fawndapple and she said she'd fix it! Congrats! :) Hope you had awesome Holidays! _

_Animefan111: So sorry for the very long wait! I hope you like this! _

_ayame028- Yup! I hope you like it! _

_Darkmaiden- Thanks so much! Hope you like! _

_kpopgurl88- I'm so glad you think that way! I hope you like this one! _

_-Pannacotta- Thanks so much! Hope you like one! _

_logicat - Hope you like! _

_gizelle-chan- My job is accomplished! Thankies! _

_animelover199514- Me too! Hopefully one day! _

_HandsomeAngel- I'm like that as well! Hope you like this one! _

_BlackRabbit- Yey! Glad you liked! _

_Puma- I know! I hope this one better! _

_DayDreamerJxD- Glad you did! Hope this one is good too! _

_Marina Rose- Here you go! Hope you like! _

_Fedski- Me too! :) _

_ H A R U K Y A ' - Not many people find him. Glad to see you agree! _

_Once again! Sorry and I hope to see you all again soon! Love you guys! _

_Sorry and please review! _


	15. Color

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Spring Collection

Prompt: Color

It was a dream.

It had to be.

Nothing in real life could look like this.

But Lucy pinched herself just to be sure.

"Oww."

That settled it. She wasn't dreaming.

Natsu turned to her with a large grin, amber eyes shining.

"Do you like it?"

'It' was a small spot in the forest that Natsu had taken her after she had complained about the crowds in the town square.

In reality, she was more or less complaining about all the couples holding hands and making kissy faces at each other.

She wasn't jealous.

Really.

She was just… uncomfortable.

In any case, the dragon slayer had taken her here for a quiet break.

The clearing was by a cliff by the sea. The setting sun caused the water to sparkle like crystals as the wildflowers littered the green grass in vibrant colors of violet, pink, red, you name it.

"I love it Natsu!" She told him as she took careful steps towards the edge. The strong breeze brushed through her golden strands as her honey brown eyes gazed at her surroundings in awe.

Natsu was quiet in the background, his heart feeling light as he got his best friend to smile.

He looked down as he spotted a flash of pink by his feet. _Perfect._

Lucy smiled as she sat on the grass, Happy coming to rest by her folded knees.

She slowly petted the blue cat on his head as her pink haired companion came and sat next to her, Indian style.

"Natsu…" She uttered as she looked at her partner. "Thanks."

Natsu just grinned as he leaned back on his hands. "No problem Luce."

She just smiled at him with happiness. Natsu felt his heart pound a bit faster as he stared at her.

He gulped a bit, his mouth feeling dry as he reached behind himself to grab a patch of pink flowers behind him.

"Um… Happy Valentines Day!" He told her, holding out a small bouquet of Pink Camellia flowers tied together with a bright lopsided (slightly charred) yellow ribbon.

Lucy blinked as she blushed.

Her hands slowly grabbed the bunch of wildflowers. "Thank you…" She smiled as she stared at the yellow ribbon.

"Sorry. I'm… not very good at tying ribbons… I thought you might like freshly picked flowers better." He told as his face flushed a light pink.

"Natsu, I would have liked anything you got me." She told him gently as she cradled the flowers in her hand.

"Really?" Natsu brightened up, all sense of embarrassment seemingly fading. "Then I could have gotten you that mushroom and you wouldn't have minded?"

Lucy deadpanned as she remembered the Mushroom incident in the forest.

"Anything but the Mushroom." She monotoned.

"Uh… Alright…?" Natsu sweat dropped at the murderous look on her face.

"In any case." Lucy grinned. "I love this one much, much, _much_ better than any purple fungus."

"…what's fungus?"

"…you know what? Forget about it." She told him as grinned shakily.

Natsu cocked his head. "Luce, you're weird."

She rolled her eyes, "I know. You've told me that _a lot_." She huffed.

Her irritation was wiped away with Natsu's next words.

"But I like you that way."

_It was mesmerizing, the way they all blended so well together, like a painting that had come to life in front of them._

_

* * *

_

_Happy Valentines Day! Sorry for the super late upload. Fic is not dead. Just have been super busy. Graduation is in a month and so many things have been happening. Sorry! _

_On the plus side, I've recently read some stories by a few other authors. Can I say I just LOVE them all? So other authors, please update more! They make me happy and give me inspiration. _

_To my lovely, loyal reviewers... _

_Animefan111- Internet is fixxxeeed! I am so happy! :) I didn't realize it until the internet didn't go off every 30 minutes. *sweat drops* So glad you liked the story!_

_Darkmaiden- Totally! I'm thinking about making a second chapter to that one. :) Glad you liked it!_

_-Pannacotta- Tell me about it. I hate Valentines sometimes. I wish I had me a Natsu and Gray... *Huggles plushie* 16 and never had boyfriend. Me is Pathetic. :/ _

_Luminous Snow- I miss them too. :( I hate being busy. Honestly. I do, but luckily, we have 3 days off from school next week. So I'll have more free time. I'm glad you liked the story. :D_

_BlackRabbit- I feel your happiness. I do hope I dont drop it anytime soon. But were on Chapter 15. 15 more to summer! Hope I get there soon! _

_ayame028- I know! Haa~ I wish i could could write something a bit more... daring. :/ Sadly, I cant. _

_blueberry- I am so surprised by this. I'm so glad you like them. :D That so made my day. I haven't looked at Rave Master yet, but as soon as I'm done uploading this, I will take a peek at it. I'll tell you with my next update if I liked it or not. ;) _

_musume2006- Yup, yup, yup! Glad you liked it! :)_

_Puma- Me too! I'm so glad I thought of that line. :)_

_Lightzz- Thanks so much! *hugs* Glad you liked it. :D_

_Bfly-san- Sankyu! I'm so glad you liked it! _

_HandsomeAngel- Your welcome meh dear. ;) Tell me if you see him. I want a picture!_

_DayDreamerJxD- I missed it too! :) Indeed, it kind of was. Now, I need another break! Hope you liked this one._

_kpopgurl88- Thanks so much for the encouragement. Will do! _

_Mais- Yes he is! *drools* Glad you liked it! _

_gizelle-chan- I hope that doesn't change! Hope you liked this one! _

_Lazybutt-Chan- Hello, hello as well! I was surprised by the amount of reviews I received from you. My head was swimming with Happiness by the time I was done reading all that. Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review each chapter! I hope you like this one as well!_

_Marina Rose- Happy you liked it. :D_

_screamattheskyx3- Amazing *Blush* You guys flatter me too much! Erza is awesome. :D Lisanna is still on the Nggg side for me. :/ Best NaLu writer. There are dozens more better, but I still love the compliment. Thanks so much! _

_animelover199514- Soon... Maybe soon... ;)_

_Moody1656- Yay! Thanks so much for that compliment. I cant really say I am but its nice to hear stuff like that from time to time. Hope you like this one. =)_

_leogirl321- Sankyu! Hope you liked this story! _

_On the other hand, seriously, I need new inspiration. I have the same themes over and over again. So thus, I will dive right in and think. This one was a bit on the boring side for me, but I'll do my best in the future. I was surprised by the jump of my reviewers from 149 to 174. That was... _

_EPIC! _

_:* I love you guys! Happy Valentines day! Mwah, mwah! _

Please Review!

_~Jazzele_


	16. Dream

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Spring Collection

Prompt: Dream

"Lu-chan, I think-. " Levy stopped as she stared at her blonde friend.

Everyone in the guild knew, that when Lucy got that _look_ in her eye, the glazed one that hazed her chocolate brown eyes and gave her that small tint of pink on her cheeks, she was thinking about something that only her mind could see.

Usually it involved her unfinished novel, and no one would dare risk the wrath that she had when her musings would be interrupted.

Natsu had tried once. It hadn't been pretty.

The blonde hadn't even noticed that Levy left. The solid script mage wanted to leave the blonde to her thoughts so she could think up more amazing twists to her novel.

_Better tell the others to leave her alone too…_

Lucy gazed at the bright window. She didn't notice any of the ruckus that her noisy guild mates made, as they preferred to leave her be in the corner.

The bright light shining through the window did nothing to inspire her, as her mind was doing all that for her.

"_Haruki…"The blonde desert princess gasped in shock as she saw her former body guard standing in the sandy streets. She quickly hid behind the corner as he turned towards her direction. _

_He narrowed his amber eyes in suspicion as he stared at the quick flap of brown fabric as it disappeared down an alleyway. _

'_A traveler most likely…' _

_She tried to calm her racing heart and quickly told herself to just breathe. _

"_Calm down Hoshi…" She mumbled to herself. "He probably doesn't even know that you're here. They're just looking around…" _

_After managing to calm herself, she held onto the hood of the brown travelling cloak she had donned before leaving the palace walls and looked down once to make sure her outfit was completely covered. _

'_Act casual… like any other desert wanderer…' She told herself as she walked out from the corner, her outfits golden bells clinging softly with the movement. _

_She kept her head down as she walked, not wanting at all to draw attention to herself. _

_Unfortunately for her, someone already noticed her. _

_She continued moving throughout the populated city; looking back once in a while to be sure she wasn't being followed. _

_She heaved a sigh of relief as she finally got to the relatively quiet outskirts of the city. _

"_Now to get out of he-"A hand covered her mouth as she gasped in surprise. _

_She was quickly pulled back into the shadows of the side of a stall, as she struggled against her captor. _

_She quickly bit down unto the hand holding her and made a small grin of victory as the man (sounded like one) cursed in surprise and let her go. _

_She tried to run but the man quickly grabbed her brown coat and threw her further into the shadows, further into a deserted alleyway. She hit the wall and groaned a bit at the impact. _

_She gasped as the man quickly slammed both of his hands unto the side of the sand walls to prevent her escape. She could feel his body heat as he breathed harshly from the effort of trying to stop her escape attempt. _

_It was quiet, then… _

"_I hate it when you do that." _

_Hoshi gasped as she looked up into the amber eyes of… "Haruki!" _

_The man, older then her by two years glared down at the princess, his eyes shining with the rage of a ferocious dragon, his reddish hair brushing into them. _

_She blushed as she become even more conscious of his tanned muscled body standing near her. She wasn't immune to his charms, though she would never admit it to anyone except herself. _

"_Why did you run?" _

_She stiffened as she heard his voice asking her the question she'd rather not answer. _

"…_you know why." _

_He was quiet as he stared at her. "You could have told me you were leaving at least." _

_She glared at him, her hazel eyes sharp. "You would have stopped me." _

_He nodded. "It would be for the best." His eyes softened. "Prince Shishi would be very good to you. He could give you everything." His husky voice trailed off. _

"_I don't want everything!" She hissed at him as she angrily grabbed unto his red scarf. "I've always had everything. I just want…" She told him in a whisper as she stared at him with pain her eyes. _

_He stared at her, sadness and desperation in his own amber eyes. He bit his lip as he struggled against the thoughts in his head. _

'_God, she's so beautiful…' He thought to himself as he stared at her, her bright pink lips shining in the harsh sun. He hadn't noticed that he was slowly lowering his head closer to hers. _

_Hoshi gasped in surprise as Haruki slowly got closer, his amber eyes hazed with affection and his pink hair brushing against her own-! _

Wait… pink?

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she fell back over her chair as she realized she had gazed into the amber eyes of Natsu Dragneel as he leaned over the table she was sitting at, bringing his face close to hers.

So close, she could feel his hot breath.

Natsu blinked at her. "Luce? You okay?"

Minutes later found a black and blue Natsu sitting at the bar with an icepack over a swelling cheek as a blonde stellar mage stalked outside huffing under her breath.

Note to Natsu: _Never forget to never bother Lucy when she daydreams._

_She liked to day dream about certain things. It gave her the different ideas for her stories. But as of lately, the scenarios were getting weirder._

_

* * *

_

Hello~ After goodness knows how many days, I'm getting back into this. Sorry for the majorly late update. My graduation is coming up in two weeks so I've really just been getting ready for that.

Then, its summer~ :)

In any case, I do hope you all like this one. It was kind of hard finding inspiration for this one. I'm also severely heartbroken about Japan. I do hope we can all save a bit of time everyday to help pray for them. :'(

Lazybutt-Chan- I'd like to try a next generation but I'm not to sure it would all fit into one drabble. Maybe in a while :)

blueberry- My dear, your review, literally had me crying. I seriously never knew that I could get across my stories that way. Your review made me so happy and I am so honored all of you take the time to read this. I am so grateful to everyone. I can only hope I dont let you down. And by the way~ Rave Master? I am so IN LOVEEEE with Ely and Haru! It was so sad at the end, but I loved it. Thanks so much for recommending it to me. :)

Luminous Snow- I know right? It would have to be prince charming for someone like Natsu to show up. But if he does, I get dibs on him XD

logicat- I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one as well.

Pannacotta- Amazingly, not one of us does have a boy friend yet. Thats why this prom, we are all gonna go together as a group ~ That is, if my mom doesn't top forcing me to go out with one of her friends sons. :P I hope so too though. ^^

ayame028- Two weeks! Almost, almost there. Thanks so much for reading!

HandsomeAngel- We shall make an altar for him. XD I pray he doesnt have a girlfriend yet if you see him.

animelover199514- Thanks so much for reading!

leogirl321- Here you go mah dear. :)

Fedski- Happy you liked it! :)

screamattheskyx3- Ah Lisanna... I dont know what to do with the girl any more. I hate perfect old girl friends that suddenly show up in the story line. :P I havent been watching the episodes for a while. They dont load fast enough. :P Maybe soon though :)

DayDreamerJxD- I missed you guys too. :) Thanks so much!

BlackRabbit- Summer's gonna take a while at the rate I'm going. Sorry for that! :(

LoverOfTheNight51- Glad you liked it! :)

TillyMe- Thanks :)

Kagome's Long-Lost Sister- Ditto my friend. :) I will cry happy tears when they realize they were made for each other. :D

To all of you guys, I have to ask, should I stop replying to your reviews? Mind you, I love getting them and replying so much, but with the long wait with my updates, you guys may be getting confused on what you said to provoke that kind of answer from me. So you may have to go through the reviews to look for your reply. Sorry for the hassle. :/

And you guys might see another side story on the sight soon. It will be a Lucy/Midnight for Fawndapples contest. I have to think of a plot first though. It would be nice if you read it but if your not a fan of the couple, I completely understand. :)

Thanks and please review! :)


	17. Chocolate

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Spring Collection

Prompt: Chocolate

Ah, Valentine's Day. That wonderful day where pink and red ruled over all the other colours. The day when most single people rented sad movies two days before and holed themselves up in their room to avoid the affliction that seemed to sprout out of nowhere. The day when couples actually had an excuse for PDA.

What was all this caused by, you ask?

Why, Love of course.

And Lucy, who though had no one to spend it with yet, was thoughtful enough to make some for her _nakama._

_They'll love it! _Were her driving thoughts as she went home with her supplies.

The thing is that;

Lucy. Cant. Cook.

Mind you, it had started out well. She had everything she needed to make them.

_Cocoa powder, cream, bittersweet chocolate, bowls and aluminium foil. _Lucy grinned at her checklist.

"I'm good to go!" And with high expectations accompanying that statement, she got to work.

After three hours, she lay slumped on the tile floor of her kitchen, chocolate in her hair from where she'd poured out too much of it from the bag, sticky vanilla syrup splattered on her arms from where she'd bumped into it and toppled it over after having burned herself on the oven from not using her mittens.

The bowl of melted chocolate lay by her boots, the smell wafting from it smelling burnt and bubbling like some wicked brew that came from a witch's lair. The chocolate splattered along her once white tiles and cocoa powder sprinkled along her counter tops like snow. The cream was dripping over the side and into her blonde locks.

In other words, the place was a wreck.

_And so am I…_ She thought to herself dejectedly after taking a look around her once spotless kitchen. "Sigh, this is why I order take out or eat at the guild." She mumbled to herself quietly.

"Where did I go wrong? I followed the recipe." She glared at the piece of paper that was utterly clean compared to the wreckage around the room.

But Lucy's traitorous mind reminded her of first adding cold water to the mixture when it should have been _boiling hot_ and wanting to watch a romance drama that was debuting tonight, thus instead of _gently _stirring the mixture, she mixed it like a mad woman.

Wincing at the feel of sticky arms and the over powering sweet smell of vanilla, Lucy called it a day and promised never to do this again and pushed herself from the floor to stand up.

Or that was her plan. Her boots didn't take to the slippery tiles beneath her feet and with a loud shriek, the celestial mage went down.

Now lying on the floor, at 1 in the morning in the kitchen with melted chocolate dripping off of her ceiling fan (how that got there, she wasn't sure and she didn't think she cared anymore either) and blond hair scattered around her head, Lucy truly felt pathetic.

"This is not my forte, at all." And as if to insult her further, the chocolate on the fan dripped and splattered onto her cheek.

The resulting shriek of anger could be heard all throughout Magnolia.

The next day, Lucy woke up to her alarm, looked at the date and promptly smashed her face back into the pillow.

An hour later, she was inside a candy shop.

And not just any candy shop but _Le Chocolat Fantastique._ It had opened up just a few days ago and she never _really_ had an excuse to come in.

Until now.

The store was crowded with girls and boys of all ages, picking at chocolate and truffles that the confectionery shop could provide. And boy was there a lot.

Rumour had it that the owner, a _Monsieur_ Andre Beau was a mage that had created all of the chocolates through a secret magic method. Which explained why there were so many. The chocolates were on glass stands that reached towards the ceiling and truffles sat in glass cases along the red velvet tables.

Lucy couldn't choose.

Walking over to a glass case with signs like "Strawberry Coated" and "Chocolate Mint", she wasn't quite sure which to get. "And I can't spend too much because the rent is due soon."

"_Economiser, mademoiselle_?" Lucy jumped as an older man appeared before her in a twirl of sparkle glitter. He was tall, around the master's age, with white hair so shiny it looked silver and a small white goatee. He wore a black suite and small reading glasses and had bright blue cerulean eyes that twinkled at her.

She blinked. "Um, I'm sorry?" The only French she had experience with was Juvia, and she had only said it during small moments, the occasional _oui_ and _j'adore_ leaving her, especially when concerning Gray.

"Ah forgive me, I meant, you wish to save money on your _chocolats, oui_?" He asked her, his eyes warm and inviting.

"Oh, um, yes. But, well; I've never done this before so I don't know what to get." She told him blushing slightly.

"It is fine, _ma chère_. I shall help you. Come." He told her as he pushed her lightly along with him.

She followed him along to a red display case with the words _Honmei, Giri _and_ Tomo _resting on white cards.

"This is a traditional kind of _chocolat _that many young girls buy." He pointed at them, "They may look alike but the difference is in the taste. Of course, I use the best chocolates for everything, but the taste is always the most amazing quality of anything."

He pointed at the ones wrapped in small see through bags. "These are _Giri_. They are for the male friends. And these," He pointed at the small hearts in cardboard pink boxes "Are the _Tomo. _They are for the female friends."

"And the _Honmei_?" She asked him, while looking at the aforementioned chocolates. They looked the same as the _Giri_, only had a different ribbon tied around it. The red for the _Honmei_ and blue for the _Giri._

"Ah, those are special _ma chère_."

"Special?"

He nodded. "Yes, for the special one you desire."

Lucy blinked, then blushed and for one instant, pink flashed in her mind.

The man caught the reaction and smiled, "Ah, you have someone like that, _oui_?"

Lucy shook her head. "No! Absolutely not." She denied.

He nodded his head solemnly. "Ah,_ négation_. I understand."

"Wait. No you don't. I mean –"

"Its fine _ma chère._ It's fine." He smiled at her and she wilted.

He turned her back to the candy "Tell me which you will choose_, oui_?"

Thirty minutes later and at the guild with at least a dozen _giri _and _tomo _chocolates in hand, she distributed them with a smile on her face.

"Ah, thank you Lu-chan!" Were the reactions she received from most of the girls.

"Thanks Lucy." Were the replies from the guys.

Lucy looked around. "Where's Natsu?" She asked Gray, trying to brush off the feeling of danger from a certain blue haired mage that was glaring at her from behind the pillar.

Gray merely swallowed the confection. "By the bar, I think." He shrugged.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Gray!"

At the bar, she found the pink haired mage slumped over. "Natsu. What's wrong?"

"He had too many shots of rum Lucy." Mirajane told her. "No need to worry."

"Oh. Okay, well, here you go Natsu. I'll come back for you in a bit, just have to give out the rest of the candy, okay?" She smiled at him as she dumped the chocolate by his hands. She waited for a groan before skipping over to Elfman and Makarov.

Natsu lifted his head from his arms, amber eyes glazed over. He looked at the chocolate package in his hand_. _

_Red ribbon, typical. _He sighed as he gazed at Lucy.

_He couldn't help but watch as she gave out chocolates to all the guys in the guild. Because then, what made his different?_

* * *

_I'm back! Happy Holidays everyone! :D _

_I've felt really bad about being gone so long so my writing skills have gotten a bit ... rusty. Please tell me any constructive criticism you might have for me. It really helps. _

_To: _

_Fedski, Luminous Snow , Lazybutt-Chan, BlackRabbit, HandsomeAngel , DayDreamerJxD, Pastel Sky, ayame028, Ice of the Kitsune's Fire, 0LucyMarieEvans0 , May, Ree-Vance , ShahzysAngelette and AquaMiyuki = Thanks so much for all of your reviews. They make me so happy and I'm sorry I took so long! College kills you, slowly. . _

_ - They probably dont, but then, thats what makes it fun right ;) _

_TillyMe - I loved the chapter of the manga. It was so giggle worthy ;)_

_blueberry- you live in Greece. I want to visit Greece. God that would be gorgeous. Thanks so much for all your support :D_

_NeverBeenNormal - I appreciate all my reviewers. But I do understand how others might feel irritated at all the extra words. So I'll try to keep it short. ;)_

_screamattheskyx3 - Its not creepy. :D It just means that you care about what I say too. Its a nice thing when that happens. :) I hate it when people are racist. They have no basis for their hatred sometimes. Its disgusting how people can be heartless and cruel. _

_comment - Noted. :) I'll try to keep my reviews short then. Because not everyone really reads there Inbox. _

_CaribbeanPrincess07 - I have. And I love it all so much. But there's lots of Gray Lucy again. I have no idea which one Mashima wants. . _

_I love you guys! Have a great vacation, wherever you are and take care! See you soon! _


	18. Laughter

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Spring Collection

Prompt: Laugh

He never really realized when he stated noticing it. In reality, it was a normal occurrence for her.

But once he noticed it, he couldn't stop wanting to hear it.

Sometimes, they'd be small giggles at the antics Happy did for her; when he hugged her and gave her a ticklish feeling instead or when she noticed something buy didn't want to tell them.

They would start quietly; the only instance of you noticing would be the smile on her lips and the twinkles in her honey brown eyes.

Then came the ones that would usually start around Levy and Mirajane. The one's where she would giggle behind her hands, a flush on her cheeks and a bright smile on cherry pink lips.

But the ones he liked the most were the loud ones, where she would clutch her stomach from laughing aloud, eyes closed with small tears at the corner from laughing to hard.

Those were the best.

Because they usually happened when he was around. Whether doing something with Gray even _he _could admit was weird or just watching her laugh at something he didn't understand he did wrong.

And that would make him happy. Because she was his best friend.

Best friends deserve to be happy.

And he wanted all that and more for her.

He remembered when Phantom Lord had come for her.

The tears, how he _hated_ those tears.

She was willing to give up her happiness for the safety of her comrades, and blamed herself for the war that ensued.

But they were _nakama._ And _nakama _was forever.

_Nakama_ protected each other and fought each other but at the end of the day, _nakama _was family. And family loved and forgave each other.

She had suffered her childhood with her father, but it amazed him that she still had the optimism she had to laugh and smile with others.

Her sacrifices were her own to make.

But they would never allow her to sacrifice her happiness.

She was _too good_ for that.

"Natsu. Natsu."

He blinked as manicured nail waved in front of his face.

A bright smile was on her face, brown eyes glittering with life.

"Come on! Erza's calling for us. The festivals going to start soon." She told him with a grin.

"Oh yeah." He grinned. "I'm gonna beat Gray at the All You Can Eat tournament." He pumped his fist in the air.

"Fat chance flame brain!" Gray scoffed at him. "I've been waiting all year for this."

"Well, so have I Frosty." He glared at him. "No way am I going to lose to you."

Lucy grimaced at the argument. "You guys seriously have to fight over anything, don't you?"

Happy spoke up from between Lucy's arms. "Of course they do Lucy. Remember when they fought over who could out drink Cana?"

Lucy laughed in delight. "And they both got so drunk, they had raging hangovers the next day and couldn't even leave their apartments due to the sunlight!"

Natsu grinned at her. "But I still beat him, Luce!"

Gray growled. "No you didn't! We drank the exact same number of shots!"

Natsu's reply was cut off by a growl from the threshold of the door.

"What exactly is taking so long?" Came the growl from a glaring red head.

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked as Natsu and Gray paled. "Let's go guys! Coming Erza!" She called out as she pushed the mages towards the door.

Then again, laugher had no place in this situation, Natsu thought to himself as Lucy stressed.

Maybe… later.

_It sounded like bells, always chiming in harmony and with never ending cheer._

* * *

_Holy Cow! Fairy Tail movie is coming up! Gaaahhhh! *Running around* _

_I cant believe it. The poster just SCREAMS Lucy/Natsu. So Cute *melts into puddle* _

_So excited! I will watch it in subbed form, totally, till they dub it. Awesome! _

_This one's a bit shorter. I hope I get my inspiration back soon. Anyone have any awesome manga you can recommend for a boost? :)_

_Thank to : Lazybutt-Chan , Pochi-chin , and gizelle-chan. Happy reading! _

_BlackRabbit: I love rainbows :O I'll take a look at it ^.^ I'll get back to you on it, mkay? :D_

_Luminous Snow : Thanks for everything. :) *hugs* You made me feel better. :D _

_Happy holidays again! :D_


End file.
